Star Trek: Discovery
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: Follow the stories of the USS Discovery and the NX-04 Discovery as they strive to return STarfleet to the ideals of exploration in 2431 and 2161. Learn more about starfleet and the Federation's origins in season 1.


_Yet another project I've decided to work on for Star Trek, this time I've decided to go back to the Enterprise era, with an extra twist to the tale._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or the Hidden Frontier projects that is referenced in here._

**00000**

**PROLOGUE:**

**THE TIMES**

**00000**

"_Captain's log, August 17__th__, 2161. It has been a few months since the signing of the treaty that formed the alliance of so many worlds. Earth still remains an important planet within this alliance, serving as its capital, and even after the end of the war with the Romulans, Starfleet is slowly starting to return to its role as explorers. My name is Marie Todd, I have recently been ordered by Admiral Gardner to take command of the NX-04 _Discovery_, one of the few NX-class ships left in service after the end of the war, and the retirement of the _Enterprise_. Before we leave however, I must entertain a guest on board my new ship."_

"Finishing decontamination procedures now," a Vulcan female, wearing a Starfleet uniform reports. "Captain, you are welcome to get dressed and step out of the chamber."

The decontamination chamber door opens, and a woman with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail steps onto the deck, wearing a Starfleet uniform with the pips of a Captain.

"Doctor Saakume, its good to see you again," the Captain says, embracing the Vulcan a little, getting very little reaction out of the Vulcan woman.

"Captain Todd, it is agreeable to see you again," Saakume says with a slight nod. "Are we going to get the ship underway soon?"

"Perhaps, but Starfleet Command wants us to first give a VIP a chance to see the ship for himself," Marie Todd says.

"A VIP, Captain?" Saakume asks, tilting her head, and then stands at attention as the decontamination doors open again, and Captain Jonathan Archer steps out. "Captain Archer, welcome aboard the _Discovery_."

"Thank you Doctor, at ease," Archer says, smiling at Marie.

"Captain Archer, my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Saakume," Marie says.

"Well, its nice to see that Starfleet hasn't decommissioned all of the old NX-class ships, lets take that tour," Archer says, and they head down the hallway.

**00000**

"Captains on deck," the ship's communications officer, a young female trill with short black hair says, standing at attention.

"At ease Lieutenant," Marie says, looking around at the bridge of the ship, it was a little more advanced than the _Enterprise_'s bridge, she motions towards the Captain's chair. "Captain Archer, do you want to take a seat, for old time's sake?"

"Thank you Captain, but that honor is yours," Archer says, and Marie nods, taking a seat in the Captain's chair. "The NX-04, the last of her class in Starfleet, take good care of her Captain Todd."

"I will, Captain," Marie says, smiling at Archer.

"Starfleet may have retired the _Enterprise_, but, this ship, this ship will herald a new age of exploration," Archer says. "This crew is the first of a new generation of Starfleet officers, one that is made up of Humans, Vulcans, Trill, and other species, and you will go down in history. Generations of Starfleet officers will know the name _Discovery_, the ship that returned Starfleet to exploration. Captain Todd, the ship is yours, and you have your orders, godspeed."

"Thank you, Captain," Marie says, and salutes Archer.

"_Bridge to Captain Anderson,"_ a voice is heard, and one of the crewmen in a chair turns around.

"Computer, pause program," she says, and the people around her freeze, and she activates her commbadge. "Anderson here, what is it Commander?"

"_We have new orders from Starfleet Command, you might want to come to the bridge, Captain,"_ the ship's first officer says.

"All right, I'm on my way," Captain Sara Anderson says, deactivating her commbadge, and standing up. "Computer, save program and end."

The holodeck shuts down around her.

"Exit," she says, and walks off the holodeck.

"_Come mothers and fathers throughout the land, and don't criticize what you can't understand. Your sons and your daughters are beyond your command. Your old road is rapidly aging, so get off the new one if you can't lend your hand, for the times they are a changing."_

**00000**

**000000000**

**STAR TREK:**

**DISCOVERY**

**000000**

**000000000**

**A STAR TREK FANFIC BY**

**RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**0000000000**

**SEASON 1:**

**RETURN**

**000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**A NEW AGE**

**000000000**

"_Our ship will usher in a new age of exploration,_

_For Earth and all of its allies._

_Now, its time to see what lies beyond that next star."_

**000000000**

**00000**

"_Captain's log, stardate 485881, this is my second year commanding the USS _Discovery_, my second year anniversary having just happened yesterday. I have gained an interest recently in another ship named _Discovery, _the old NX-04 _Discovery_ that was captained by Marie Todd, 271 years ago. The NX-04 was the first ship to continue the mission of exploration after the end of the war with the Romulans, and I think that we could use some of that resolve that Captain Todd and her crew had on that mission."_

"Captain Anderson, I'm sorry, I'm your new ship's counselor," a young woman says, walking along side Sarah, Sara's short sandy hair and green eyes plus facial features makes her look younger than she is, as she looks at the Denobulan female. "Counselor Nera, I know I can't replace your old counselor..."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Counselor Mackenzie was a good woman, she'll be missed dearly," Sara says, the previous counselor had been killed in a fight with a Tholian vessel. The Tholians had been getting bold as of late, something was getting them riled up.

"The Tholians, yes I've heard that they've been causing trouble," Nera says. "Its hard to believe that they've stayed quiet this long."

"The Tholians usually only cause trouble when they want something," Sara says. "Normally they're content to stay close to their homeworld, but something seems to have gotten them to push forward again." 

"Yeah," Nera says as they enter the turbolift.

"Bridge," Sara says, and the turbolift doors close.

**00000**

"I mean it really doesn't make sense," Sara says, shaking her head. "The Tholians are Xenophobic, most attacks are triggered by incursions into their space, what's changed."

"_That is the question you are going to answer, Captain,"_ a gruff voice on the viewscreen says, where a Human Admiral in his 50's is looking at Sara.

"Admiral Cole, I assume you have our new orders then," Sara says.

"_Quite right, Captain Anderson,"_ Cole says. _"Recently, the Tholian Assembly has annexed a system near Federation space called Trinlon."_

"The Tholians have been doing that for years, annexing planets to create a buffer around their home territory," Commander Delar, a female Changeling, one of the first of her species to enter Starfleet and the _Discovery_'s First Officer says. "The Tholians may be a problem, but they do not usually act so, out of character. What was it that they told Kirk, we do not tolerate deceit."

"_Which is exactly why we have to approach this with caution,"_ Cole says. _"The Trinlon system is not a buffer system, the Tholians have started to settle there. For some reason, the Tholians have begun to move away from their core worlds."_

"The Tholians haven't acted like this in a long time," Sara says. "While there where some conflicts during the 24th century, they haven't been this overt since..."

"_Since the 22__nd__ century,"_ Cole says. _"The Temporal Cold War and the aftershocks that lead through the 2160's_."

"Which means that something is spooking them," Delar says.

"But what..." Sara says.

"_Report to Starbase 295,"_ Cole says, referring to the Starbase closest to Tholian Territory. _"There, you'll meet up with Lieutenant Talish, she's Starfleet Intelligence's lead expert on the Tholians."_

"Yes sir," Sara says, and Cole nods and cuts the transmission. "Ensign Caro, set a course for Starbase 295."

"Yes ma'am," Caro Sati, a Bajoran female with short black hair says, sitting at the helm. "Setting course 226 mark 4."

"Engage," Sara says, and the _Discovery _jumps to warp.

**00000**

Sara walks into the ship's sick bay, where she is greeted by a cheerful cat-like creature that pounces on her and proceeds to lick her face.

"Oh come on, Tashi do you have to greet me like this every time I walk through that door?" Sara asks, as the cat creature moves off, slowly shifting into a more humanoid form. Tashisuko, or Tashi as the crew affectionately called her, had been the creation of a scientist trying to create a super soldier, but the results where not exactly what his superiors had in mind, Sara had found her on the _Discovery's _first mission_._ Tashi was very child-like, and lived in the _Discovery's_ sick bay under the care of the doctor. "Doctor Birella?"

"Yes, Captain, sorry I'm coming," a voice says, and a rather short, almost pixie-like alien comes into view. Sami Birella was the ship's Chief Medical Officer, a member of a rather strange species called the Jisati, which seemed to be gifted with nearly endless youth, they had the appearance of being children, but many of them had wisdom beyond their obvious age. "Tashi, you know better than to pounce on the Captain," she says, and Tashi makes a sort of whimpering sound.

"Doctor its okay, she just surprised me that's all," Sara says, which seems to perk Tashi up. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to join me on the holodeck today, Doctor, we've still got a little while before we arrive at Starbase 295."

"Oh yes, the NX-04 holonovel, I hear its quite popular among the crew," Sami says. "Its hard to believe that there was another _Discovery_ so long ago that was facing a lot of the same things we are."

"Well, Marie Todd was a great captain," Sara says. "She realized that if Starfleet was going to stay true to the ideals it was founded on, they had to return to exploration. That was so long ago, and with all that's happened in the last 30 years..."

"Yeah, in some ways we're trying to go back to exploration too," Sami says. "But for the first time in years, Starfleet has built three new cruiser classes for exploration."

"Yeah, Tesla, Verne, and Fearless," Sara says, listing off the three ship classes that Starfleet had constructed in recent years, the _Discovery_ was a Fearless-class. "Well, what do you say?"

"All right, I'll go," Sami says with a smile, and turns to Tashi. "Tashi, I want you to behave while I'm gone, okay?" She asks, and Tashi nods enthusiastically. "All right Captain, lets go."

The two walk out of sick bay.

**00000**

Back in holodeck 2, Sara and Sami have started the holonovel back up again, taking their seats around the bridge of the NX-04.

"We are clear to leave the system, Captain," the helm officer, Ensign Jerome Harris reports.

"Take us to warp, Ensign," Marie says, as the ship jumps to warp. "Ensign Kesta, keep an ear open for any messages." 

"Yes Captain," the Trill communications officer, Lera Kesta says, and then pauses. "Captain, may I be excused, there is something I have to discuss with Dr. Saakume."

"Computer, freeze program," Sami says, and glances at Sara. "Well, this is a surprise, a Joined Trill this early in Starfleet's history."

"Its actually not that uncommon for Joined Trill to have been in Starfleet over the course of history," Sara says. "Captain Naima Rosa of the USS _Republic_ for example was the first Trill Starfleet Captain, and she was joined."

"Right, to the Rosa symbiont," Sami says. "I met the current host briefly, Admiral Tara Rosa, she used to command The Watchtower."

"Yes, well the Watchtower is still one of the most hotly contested pieces of real estate," Sara says, referring to the fact that Deep Space 20 was contested between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire.

At the same time the two are talking, they don't notice that Marie moves slightly.

"All right, enough chat, lets get going, Computer resume program," Sara says, turning her chair back around.

Marie glances around, as if trying to figure out what just happened.

"Captain, is everything okay?" The First Officer, Commander Benjamin Draako asks, looking worriedly at Marie.

"Sorry Commander, its just... never mind, Ensign go ahead," Marie says, though Sara looks a little worried, that shouldn't have happened.

"I'm going with her, this might be interesting," Sami says, whispering to Sara as she follows after Lera. Sara glances back towards Marie, who seems to be deep in thought about something.

**00000**

"Thank you for seeing me, Doctor," Lera says, taking a seat in sick bay as the Vulcan doctor looks her over.

"Yes, Ensign your, extra passenger, I can see why you didn't want to tell the Captain about it," Saakume says. "Humans can be, difficult sometimes, especially when its something they are not familiar with."

"Yes, well..." Lera says, Sami watching from a distance. "Trill aren't exactly ready for people to know about the symbionts."

"Yes, I can see the logic in that," Saakume says. "If that is your wish, I will not tell the rest of the crew about the symbiont."

"The only complication might be the Zhin'tara," Lera says, shaking her head. "The Symbiosis Commission requires it of hosts, and the Academy made it difficult. The Kesta symbiont has only been joined with three hosts before me, but I have to have three of my closest friends and colleagues be combined with the memories of a previous host."

"Yes, its rare but Vulcans have a similar ritual," Saakume says. "Though, I would advise considering talking to the Captain."

"I will, thank you Doctor," Lera says, and walks out of sick bay.

"Nurse Samuels, you can come out of hiding," Saakume says, referring to the name Sami was using while on the holodeck.

"You knew I was here?" Sami asks, coming out of her hiding space.

"You didn't hide yourself well," Saakume says, going to work on her medicines. "I trust that you will respect the Ensign's wishes and not tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed, doctor," Sami says, nodding to Saakume. "Its quite incredible isn't it, two beings in one body, never seen anything like it."

"There are many things that humans have never seen before, is that not the reason you made your, Starfleet," Saakume says.

"Well, its certainly interesting," Sami says, and her hidden commbadge beeps. "Computer, freeze program," she says, and Saakume freezes just as she was going to say something, Sami activates her commbadge. "Dr. Birella here."

"_We're arriving at Starbase 295, Doctor," _Delar's voice says on the other end, as the program shuts down.

"All right, thank you Commander, we're on our way," Sara says, and the two exit the holodeck.

**00000**

"_Captain Anderson, I was told by Admiral Cole to expect you," _a Vulcan Captain says on the viewscreen, nodding to Sara. _"And Commander Delar, it is agreeable to see you again."_

"Likewise, Captain S'mar," Delar says, nodding to the Captain. "It has been a long time since we served together on the _Aster_, I see that Starfleet is keeping you busy."

_"As always, yes,"_ S'mar says. _"Captain, Lieutenant Talish will be joining you on board the _Discovery_ momentarily, Peace and Long Life to you."_

"As to you, Captain," Sara says, nodding to the Vulcan as the viewscreen turns off, she activates her commbadge. "Anderson to Transporter Room 2, have our guest come to the bridge."

_"Yes ma'am,"_ the chief says on the other end.

"Well, as long as we can avoid any other surprises, we'll be good to go," Sara says, leaning back in her chair as the turbolift opens. "And that would be the Lieutenant," she says, and turns around, though she is surprised to see a Tholian standing there, wearing a Starfleet pin. "Oh... didn't see that coming..."

"Lieutenant Talish, reporting as ordered," the Tholian says.

**00000**

"I apologize Captain, but not everyone is comfortable with having a Tholian on board," Talish says, moving across the floor of the observation lounge.

"I wasn't aware that there where any Tholians in Starfleet," Caspero, a Xindi-Primate serving as the Chief Engineer says, rubbing his chin.

"I am most likely the first, and that has given me a position within Starfleet Intelligence to provide the Federation with information on the Tholian Assembly," Talish says, and activates a PADD. "I cannot explain why the Tholians have been acting so strange lately, but it is entirely possible that they are trying to re-create the Tholian Will."

"Excuse me Lieutenant, the Tholian Will?" Delar asks.

"Wait, I've heard of this," Sara says. "There's been mentions of it in intelligence captured from the Tholian Assembly over the years."

"Yes, the Tholian Will was a great power in a distant galaxy," Talish says, turning to a screen it starts to cycle through information before stopping on an image of a spiral galaxy.

"I don't believe it," the ship's chief science officer, Lieutenant Erin Corsava says, getting up and moving towards the image. "That's the Whirlpool Galaxy, that's a good 23 million Light Years from the Milky Way."

"Yes, well the Tholians where once the rulers of the galaxy pretty much, but we made the mistake of crossing a species from the companion galaxy called the Ketorans," Talish says, shaking its head. "They decimated the Tholian Will, and what was left of us used our technology to leave the Whirlpool Galaxy and came to the Milky Way."

"So, its possible that they are trying to re-establish the Will in our Galaxy," Sara says, shaking her head. "That could be a problem, of course at this point we're only guessing."

"Yes, only guessing," Delar says, rubbing her chin. "But something about all this doesn't add up, I can't place my finger on it, but I don't think we know everything just yet."

"Which is why we're heading for the Trinlon system," Sara says, the ship had already jumped to warp. "Lieutenant, for the time being I want you to take over the role of Tactical Officer, we still haven't received a replacement for that position."

"Yes Captain," Talish says.

**00000**

Back in holodeck two, the holoimagers start to flicker on and off, and finally the image of the NX-04 bridge flickers into view.

"Captain," Lera says, pressing the earpiece against her ear. "I'm starting to pick up a transmission."

"What's it from?" Marie asks.

"I'm not sure, ma'am," Lera says, pausing. "It sounds like, its in Tholian, I'm trying to run it through the translation program now."

"Tholians, I didn't expect to run into them," Marie says, remembering reading about a mission report from the _Enterprise_ about a Tholian attempt to steal a Timeship. "A bit far from their home territory, aren't they?"

"Yes, something is definitely up," Benjamin says, rubbing his chin.

"I'm getting a translation," Lera says, and narrows her eyes. "Its still hard to make out, but... Captain, its a distress call, they're being attacked by..." she pauses again. "I can't make it out, but it seems to say, the 'Bringers of Death.'"

"Bringers of death?" Marie says. "Consult the Vulcan Database, see what we know about the Tholians."

"Yes Captain," Tanya Herowitz, a woman with a slight Australian accent and the ship's science officer says.

"Todd to Doctor Saakume," Marie says, activating her communicator.

_"Yes Captain?" _Saakume asks over the communicator.

"Meet me in sick bay, we may have a situation," Marie says.

_"Yes Captain," _Saakume answers.

**00000**

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Saakume asks as the two meet up in sick bay.

"Saakume, we've known each other for a long time, you don't have to always stand on ceremony just because you're a Vulcan," Marie says.

"You know as well as I do that I will always call you Captain," Saakume says.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying," Marie says with a laugh. "Anyway, Doctor what can you tell me about the Tholians."

"The Tholians, we know very little about them," Saakume says. "Vulcans made contact with them briefly 200 years ago, but they did not seem willing to, stay and chat."

"Yeah, and the _Enterprise_ encountered them when they came after a Timeship," Marie says.

"Yes, the Temporal Cold War, many groups where involved in that," Saakume says. "I have read the mission reports filed by Captain Archer."

"The Tholians had some motive to capture the Timeship but it was never made clear," Marie says, shaking her head. "And now, we've conveniently picked up a distress call from a Tholian vessel, something is very weird."

"I have to say I agree with you, Captain," Saakume says. "It is, difficult to apply logic to the Tholians, they are not a species that can easily be dealt with."

"Yes, well lets hope that its nothing dangerous," Marie says, and starts to head out of sick bay before stopping again. "Doctor..."

"Yes Captain?" Saakume asks, looking up at Marie.

"Nothing, its probably nothing," she says, and heads out of Sick Bay.

**00000**

_"I apologize for the deception, Captain but the Lieutenant requested it,"_ Admiral Cole says, crossing his arms. _"Lieutenant Talish may be a Tholian, but it has excelled as a Starfleet officer."_

"I am not disputing that," Sara says, shaking her head. "Look, we just got out of Tholian territory, the crew isn't exactly ready for another encounter with the Tholians."

"_Captain, I understand that you aren't sure that you're ready yet,"_ Cole says. _"But the _Discovery_ is the only ship that has had dealings with the Tholians in 50 years."_

"What about the _Constance_, I seem to recall they had a couple of run-ins with the Tholians," Sara says.

"_The _Constance_ is currently in the middle of a survey mission of the Delta Quadrant, we cannot ask them to turn back to deal with the Tholians,"_ Cole says. _"Listen, Captain, this could be important, if the Tholians are venturing beyond their space again, we have to know why."_

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't feel comfortable putting my crew at risk like this," Sara says, and sighs. "Admiral, I'll do it, but, I can't ask my entire crew to put their lives at risk. I am going to make sure that everyone is willing to go."

"_All right, I'll contact Captain S'mar, and tell him to take on anyone that isn't willing to come along, you can pick them up when you're done," _Cole says.

"Will do, sir, _Discovery_ out," Sara says, cutting the transmission.

**00000**

Sara sits down in the Captain's chair, looking around at the crew around her, she activates the ship-wide communications. "This is Captain Anderson, I wish I could say I was making this communication to tell you that we're going to be taking a rest," she says with a little bit of a sigh. "We have received new orders from Starfleet Command, we are to go to the Trinlon system on the edge of Tholian space, Starfleet Command wants to know why the Tholians have moved in on this planet. Many of us still remember our recent skirmish with the Tholians, I cannot on good conscience allow you all to willingly go into the fray with them again, if anyone on this ship does not wish to come on this mission, contact your division commander and we will leave you on the Starbase and pick you up when we have completed our mission in Trinlon."

"Captain, I'm getting messages from all over the ship..." Delar says. "Everyone's saying they won't leave the ship, they're all in."

"All right, I think that..." Sarah starts to say, before she notices a communication line opening on the arm of her command chair. "This is Captain Sarah Anderson of the Federation Starship _Discovery_, who is this?"

"_This is Captain Todd of the Coalition Starship _Discovery_, explain yourself,"_ Marie's voice says on the other end. _"Who are you, and why are you on my ship?"_

"Captain Todd..." Sarah says, rubbing her temples. "I can't explain everything that's going on, but I want you to meet me on your bridge, I will explain what I can."

"_Very well,"_ Marie says, and cuts the communication.

"Captain, what are you going to tell her?" Delar asks.

"I'm thinking that the holonovel has gone haywire, it may be best to, tell her the truth," Sarah says shaking her head, she removes her phaser off of her holster and sets it down on the chair. "Commander you have the bridge."

"Yes ma'am," Delar says and takes the captain's chair as Sarah walks out into the turbolift.

**00000**

Sarah steps onto the holodeck and onto the bridge of the NX-04, the bridge is empty other than Marie sitting in the Captain's chair. She has her arms crossed as she sizes up Sarah, looking her over.

"You're human," Marie says.

"Born and raised on Venus," Sarah says with a smile. "But I left Venus behind to explore space, as you did Mars, Captain Todd."

"Ah, a Venusian then, I should have known, Scott and Josephine Anderson, the founders of the Venus colony," Marie says with a smile.

"My ancestors, I'm not the first Anderson to enter Starfleet, but I'm the first to go out as far as I have," Sarah says. "I might as well tell you Captain, while you believe the year is 2161, in reality the year is now 2432. As, difficult as this may be to understand, this ship around you, even you yourself and your crew are just holograms. I'm only telling you this because yourself and your crew have become, aware of the fact that you are in a simulation."

"Then, we are on your ship?" Marie asks.

"Yes, my ship is the USS _Discovery_, named for your vessel among others," Sarah says. "We have many of the same problems Captain Todd, with the Tholians among others. We desire to come back to exploration, much like you and your crew do, we just want to be able to learn from you and your crew."

"Captain Archer mentioned the Federation, and the groundwork has been laid with the Coalition," Marie says.

"If you would have us Captain, we will run the program constantly," Sarah says. "And our crews can mingle, we can learn from one another and share in our experiences. There are holoimagers all over my vessel, it would be no problem to bring you aboard."

"If you so desire Captain, it would be an honor to have you come along," Marie says, and offers a handshake to Sarah. "May you and your crew enjoy your adventures as well as our own."

"Thank you Captain, and may we become friends," Sarah says, shaking Marie's hand. "Hey, do you still have movie night on Fridays?"

"Of course, that's something that won't change," Marie says with a laugh.

**00000**

"_Captain's log supplemental, we have left Starbase 295, and are en-route to the Trinlon system in order to investigate the Tholian presence there. In the meantime, there are some questions I want to ask of our newest member of the crew."_

"You called, Captain?" Talish says, moving into Sarah's ready room.

"You'll have to forgive me Lieutenant, I am not accustomed to having a Tholian on board," Sarah says with a shrug. "I was wondering, what should we refer to you as, gender-wise I mean?"

"Well, my species is hermaphroditic, but some of us like to associate with a gender, in my case female," Talish says. "Did you want anything else, Captain?"

"Tell me Lieutenant, twice in our history first when they tried to take the time ship, the second time when the assembly allied with Siroc to try and..." Sarah pauses, the Tholians had never revealed exactly why they had allied themselves with Siroc.

"The Ketorans, they conquered our galaxy, and we where trapped here," Talish says, shaking her head in a strangely human way. "We never trusted Siroc, but the Grey technology was too good to pass up, a way back to Tholis and the weapons to defeat our enemy."

"And instead you got stabbed in the back and got nothing for your troubles, I'm sorry," Sarah says, shaking her head. "That's why this mission is so important, we have to understand why your people are doing this."

"I will provide as much insight as I can, Captain," Talish says.

"Thank you lieutenant, I think you will make a fine addition to our crew," Sarah says, and stands up, starting to head out. "Now if you'll excuse me Lieutenant, its movie night on the NX-04."

Talish gives Sarah a strange look as the Captain exits her ready room.

**00000**

"_Captain's personal log, supplemental, as I'm looking around at the crew of my ship, interacting with the holographic crew of the old NX-04, I can't help but be reminded of something that Charlie Chaplin once said, 'Nothing is permanent in this wicked world, not even our troubles.' While at first I wasn't sure how everyone would react, I have to admit that I couldn't be happier."_

Several members of the crew along with the NX-04's crew is in the NX-04's mess hall, watching the old movie _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_. Sarah is enjoying herself, she glances over to see Sami chatting quietly with Lera, she chuckles a little as she finishes her popcorn and quietly moves towards the back to where the ship's chef is running concessions.

"Captain Anderson," Marie says, moving up next to Sarah. "You enjoying the movie?"

"Of course, its a classic even in then 25th century," Sarah says with a slight chuckle. "What about you, Captain?"

"Not my thing really," Marie says with a shrug. "Personally, I suggested _Alien_ to Commander Gates, but she said no."

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle at that a little, Lieutenant Commander Melissa Gates was practically famous for her love of westerns, having come from New Mexico. She and Marie had been known to argue on several occasions because Marie preferred the sci-fi genre, it was interesting what people had remembered.

"So, things, they all work out right?" Marie asks, turning the subject to something more serious. "I mean with Starfleet and everything."

"It does, Captain," Sarah says, watching as Nera enthusiastically watches the movie, while Dr. Saakume just gives the Denobulan a look. "And you where one of the greatest female captains in history, along with Naima Rosa in the 23rd century, you both laid the groundwork for later captains like Rachel Covaks in 2409."

"Oh, I see," Marie says. "I never though I'd be anyone special."

"Well, this is what we need to remember, times like this, not the times of war," Sarah says, looking around at the people. "Its all about the people, people like you and your crew. I have to admit, when we found the old crew roster, we where surprised to see Ensign Kesta."

"Oh really, why?" Marie asks. "Don't they have Trill in the 25th century?"

"Well of course we do," Sarah says. "Most of the information on the NX-04 was lost over the years, it only became more well known about 100 years ago."

"Yeah, but humans made contact with Trill in 2138," Marie says. "Though as far as I know, the Ensign is the first of her species in Starfleet."

"She is, she's so young," Sarah says, she almost mentioned that Lera was joined, but decided against it.

"A lot of the crew is young, the war was hard on everyone," Marie says.

"Well, you have a long road ahead of you, and so do we," Sarah says. "But together, we'll make it through." 

"Hear, hear," Marie says, and raises her drink with a smile.

**00000**

_**Well after working on it for months, I've finally finished Chapter 1 of Star Trek: Discovery, I hope you enjoy it and the ones that will follow.**_

_**Next chapter, the USS **_**Discovery****_ arrives at Trinlon to investigate the Tholian presence on the planet, and at the same time the holographic NX-04 _Discovery_ continues its voyage to discover the fate of a Tholian vessel in distress._**

_**How will this all turn out? Find out next time in Chapter 2, "Dark Foes."**_


End file.
